A Moonlit Evening
by StarTraveler
Summary: Takes place many years in the feature after the Commonwealth is restored. DylanBeka pairing.Please RandR


Disclaimer: Andromeda and Characters belong to Gene Roddenberry.  
  
AN: This is set many years in the future. I watched the first and second season religiously but missed a few of the third but I'm trying to catch up this season. In this time frame its ten years later.  
  
Dylan Hunt last surviving member of the Commonwealth walked into the Imperial Senate to the sound of applause. He had done the impossible, he had restored the Commonwealth.  
  
He stepped up to the podium and everyone hushed knowing tonight was a historic moment, "People of Tarn Vedera and of the entire Commonwealth, tonight we gather to sign the Treaty of Renewal and then the Commonwealth will be back to greatness!"  
  
Everyone applauded as Charlamaine Bolivar and Tyr Anasazi walked up to the podium to sign the treaty, two of the most powerful Nietcheans in the galaxy, with them supporting Dylan Hunt, the rest of their people had followed.  
  
Dylan watched them sign the treaty trying to keep his emotions in check. Ten long years for this moment and it had finally arrived. Tyr had proven himself a friend despite his stunts throughout the years but in the end it had helped Dylan.  
  
Dylan stepped back up to the podium, "I want to dedicate this ceremony to someone who couldn't be here tonight, Rommie was my rock and she helped me through some tough times. She died three years ago tonight; her final words never give up. Rommie this is for you."  
  
Dylan couldn't contain his emotions any longer and let the tears fall but no one said anything. His eyes fell on Beka Valentine his first officer who was working the crowd with practiced eased.  
  
He thanked fate for her every day for she had also helped him, at first they had clashed but she grew to support him and his agenda. She had been there when Rommie had died refusing to let him become an empty shell.  
  
I can't imagine life without her; he thought to himself, I love her.  
  
He wanted to tell her but wasn't sure she felt the same way. For starters she usually had a flirtation thing going with Tyr. Just then Harper and Trance arrived. Harper was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Great job boss and we have some good news; Trance would you like to tell him?"  
  
"We're having a baby" she told him.  
  
Dylan smiled, "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"As am I" a voice replied.  
  
Dylan turned and gasped, "Rev you made it!"  
  
"Yes even though I haven't been there physically I've always been there spiritually."  
  
Dylan smiled at how everything was going so well.  
  
Beka looked over at Dylan as he walked away from his little group and walked outside. She turned to Tyr, "excuse me I need to talk to Dylan."  
  
"All right it was great talking with you again."  
  
Beka nodded intent on finding Dylan. She found him by the stream. "Ten years and you're by the stream?"  
  
"I wanted to be alone for awhile there's a lot to reflect on."  
  
"Rommie would be proud" she told him.  
  
Dylan nodded, "I know" he looked at her bathed in the moonlight, she looked like an angel.  
  
"You've been great to Beka."  
  
"I've been awful at times."  
  
"I'd trust you all over again" he told her.  
  
She liked the fact she had his trust but she would give that all up to have his love, she had loved him for years, it had grown after Rommie had died and she tried to keep him from slipping away. If only he loved me she thought to herself.  
  
Dylan continued to stare at her, "Beka what would you do if I told you if I had feelings for you?"  
  
Beka felt her heart pound, "I'd be thrilled if you meant it."  
  
"Beka I'm in love with you."  
  
Beka stepped closer to him, "oh Dylan do you mean it?"  
  
"With all my heart" he whispered.  
  
He closed the gap between them as they kissed and she felt a jolt go through her soul that she had never felt before. Then a cough broke them apart and they turned to see Tyr.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but everyone is looking for the guest of honor."  
  
Dylan smiled at Beka and offered his arm, "shall we?"  
  
She took it, "we shall."  
  
They returned to the party creating quite a stir but their friends were happy for them. After the party finally ended they returned to the stream and sat under the moonlit enjoying the evening.  
  
And were still there to see the sun rise the next morning.  
  
The End.  
  
AN: Please tell me what you thought. 


End file.
